Gossip Girl Coming back for more
by Blair-guy
Summary: Blair is back to New York after 10 years planning Serena and Nate´s wedding and her own fashion show on NY Fashion Week.
1. 1st seven chapters

Chapter 1 – **B **in England

Blair was walking in circles in her office.She was worried.

_Aren´t we all?_

There´s been 10 years,she thought,remembering the last night she have seen her teenage friends,Kati,Chuck,IsabelLaura,Rain,_Serena and Nate._

She took a sip of her Ketel One on the Baccarat red cristal glass.She looked herself in the mirror.She had dark brown hair with blond highlights,recently made at the Rue de Rivole saloon,a week before,when she visited her father in his apartment in Paris,where he lived with his husband.She had beatiful blue eyes,a beautiful red lacquer mouth.

London drenched in rain,like most of the time,was the background of her office window.

"Where are they now?"she said in low voice.The only persons she still had contact with were Vanessa and Aaron.Vanessa have been nominated for the Oscar with her "In and out Barney´s",a sort of autobiographic drama.A girl named Jennifer something played Blair,and have won the Golden Globe.Aaron was a well known nutricionist with three best selling books on New York Times.The rest of them,she had no idea.Tyler had recently turn 21,was on Yale Law School,and was the "Campus Stud",Yale was 10 by now,looking a lot like Blair,but with red hair.She was too beatiful to be Cyrus´s daughter,that´s for sure.

Blair´s boss sent her a letter from his house in St.Barts,wich impressed most of the staff,but not Blair,anyway,she was going to come with her own label next month,and she had to do it in New York,neither Paris or Milan would take her junior collection.

Her inspiration was Audrey Hepburn.

_Tell me something new._

She had a wall of Audrey´s pictures,Givenchy designs for Audrey and stuff like that in her wall._That´s a fan._

_Blair,we are very pleased with your work at the designing crew,and i know you will be a great designer,that´s why i´m sending you for the New York City Franchise.I hope to see your name in Paris someday shining like Christian Dior or Coco Chanel._

_Farewell,_

_Rosemary Bravo_

She read it five times.Well,she was going to call Vanessa and Aaron,or maybe get Serena´s adress and send a note saying "I´ll be back,bitch!"

_Great idea!_

"Well,what to do now?"she thought,while getting her beige sheep hair Fendi overcoat and black Louis Vuitton bowling bag.

She talked to her mom on the phone,pissed off for having to talk or hear or know about Cyrus being alive!

_What a family._

Chapter 2 – How´s everyone doing?

Serena was asleep when the red light taxi caught her atention.She was still getting used to Park Avenue,without the Park on the left side.The Archibald townhouse was now for them,since Nate´s parents were at the Hamptons planing their wedding.

_How sweet,now let me sleep a lil´ bit._

Nate was asleep by her side.He was wearing grey cashmere pajama pants,that she bought him at Barney´s a few days before.She looked at the diamond on her finger,she couldn´t believe she was going to get married in only three weeks.It was all perfect.

She looked at herself in the mirror.She looked at her right arm and saw _amo-amas-amat_ and she remembered her old best friend,Blair Waldorf.She was still friends with Aaron,her half-brother,and still going to her house and her mother´s dinner parties.She knew she was fine,and working at Burberry in London.

Nate was Blair´s longtime ex-boyfriend,and now longtime ex-friend.

Nate woke up and asked Serena to come back to bed.So she did.She loved him,she loved to stay in his arms,and had a shooting the next day.

Eleanor Waldorf woke up from her bed,where her husband,Cyrus,was heavily asleep,and she decided to take a walk on her penthouse.She went to Yale,her ten year old daughter,bedroom and kissed her on her forehead.The long and shining red hair covered her face,but she looked like an angel.She got out of the room, closing the door,and went to the living room.

She looked at the pictures of Blair as a baby,and from then on,until the last time she saw her,almost 2 years ago,in Paris,with her father.Blair was older,growned up and plastified,she had a breast implant a few days before,but you could already see her results.She suddenly wanted her to come back now and hug her,and tell her she loved her.She suddenly realized,looking at Blair´s 17 year old birthday,the day she got married to Cyrus,that she had been a bad mother a lot of times.

_Finnaly!_

Chapter 3 – Coming back

Blair was pissed off when she found out her plane was getting an hour late.She was going to freak out.She already planned her arrival on the movie in her mind,where everybody screws around with the hero,then she had to go away,and now she was coming back,and they would all regreat what they´ve done to her.

She had an outfit of her own made specially to this ocasion,a black tube with a twirled white skirt knee high,and she would be wearing a black hat,like Audrey´s on her getting ready scene in _Breakfast at Tiffany´s,_and Manolo Blahnik strappy black satin stilletos her father bought her.

She was going to be fabulous.

She kept dreaming on when the speaker finnaly anounced the plain was ready to fly.She got in the plane,set next to the window,fell asleep,and then woke up five and ¾ hours later.She had fifteen minutes to get done.She went to the bathroom with her hand luggage.10 minutes later,when the plane was almost in the floor,she got out of the bathroom looking fabulous.

"Shit!"she said when the leave-the-plane warning was green on the wall.She went running on her heels and stoped by the mat and throwed her black alligator Fendi bag,and went running by the detector,and got a cap.She was already an hour late for her mom´s dinner party in honor of her arrival,but then everybody was going to already be there.For the first time in her life,Blair was going to be the delayed beautiful one.She decided to stop at Barney´s and buy a Chanel nº5,to be more fabulous.

She went inside the her building running with the bag,and she asked the doorman,who was the same until she left,and recognized her,and asked him to send it upstairs.She could only have in hands her black Chanel wallet.She got inside the elevator,checked her makeup and lipstick on the way to her penthouse.She was finnaly home.The home she left happy,because there her life was hell.But now,it was a turn around.The elevator door opened,and Blair knocked it,and the maid opened it.

Chapter 4 – **B **is for Back!

Nate was talking with his father and Bartholomew Bass about boats,Serena,Katie and Isabel about marriage,Eleanor and Serena,Katie and Isabel´s mom talking about Serena and Nate´s marriage in July.Chuck and Aaron were talking about parties and clubs.Vanessa,Dan,Jenny and Cyrus were talking about movies.

_Funny,nobody seemed to remember who the party was for._

Then,there was a knock on the door and the maid opened,and then everyobody became speachless.Blair looked down and then raised her head,showing her face and hair.She was gourgeous,and hot.People usually get hot after a boop job.Her hair was darker and shiny,with the Serena-like-blonde wicks,the light blue eyes,the pearl tone skin,in contrast with the dress and the red lacquered lips.

She shined more than her pearl and diamond necklace and earings,all from Harry Winston.Poor girl.

Nate was stunned by her,he looked at her and wanted to get in his knees and say "I love you,i wanna marry you!",but then he looked at Serena´s blonde hair and deep blue eyes and forgot Blair.

"Hello everyone" Blair said,smiling the way she always wanted to smile when she was a teenager,an Audrey-model like smile,the one that said "I´m gourgeous,i know" and she never could,not until now.

"Hi"Serena said when she jumped from the couch and hugged her old friend.Blair hugged Serena to.She thought "Why waste my time with this bitch,she had enough from me,she won´t take it anymore!".Well,she was a good friend.

"So,how are you going here,i see you are comitted"Blair said when she saw the diamont ring on Serena´s finger "Wow,i never thought i'd say that.

"Me neither!" Serena said,laughing "So,who´s the lucky one?"Blair asked,she thought she was going to try to look fine,but she really was "I am"Nate appeared, hugging Serena from her behind,and kissing her cheek.

Blair looked at them booth,they were almost the same from the last time she saw them,except they were older "Well,congratulations" Blair answered.She thought she was going to handle lots of feelings when she saw them both,but she wasn´t,actually,she was O.K and happy for them.

"Hey,i missed you,and you gotta come with me to the Academy Awards!" Vanessa said,when she hugged Blair "You are in...PUCCI"Blair said, surprised,she had seen Vanessa a few times before,and she was really getting in to color and letting her hair grow,now,it was neck high,and that was huge for a girl who used to shave her head "And you are in?" Katie asked,getting Blair pissed off with her for blending in her private talk "Me,i´m my own designer now" she said proudly "Of course i still wear other designers,but mostly,it´s me,write this down,someday you´ll wear Blair Waldorf,and so will your teen daughters!" she continued,getting everybody to crawl around her " I talk a lot to Karl Lagerfeld and Givenchy to see if they like my new designs,and i really trust them,i mean,Givenchy dressed Audrey,who´s my inspiration,and Karl,well,he´s the kaiser" she said,feeling proud and the real star,feeling like Audrey.

She was happy.No,she was really happy.

For the dinner time,the first dish was served,and Blair didn´t even bothered about Cyrus,he was just a little bug,nothing she should worry about.

The dish was a duck´s thigh stuffed with apricot pouret,with spices sauce and a red potatoe tart.

Blair was eating hers,feeling happy to be home,when then she remembered the last time she eat that duck.

It was her "Yale i got in" dinner party her mom and her dad threw for her in this same dining room.Blair wanted a party,but no,her mother already gave her a graduation party,so this would be a dinner one.She had recently broken up with Nate and was still not over him,neither he was.She eat that duck and was so pissed off at him because he had cheated on her again with Serena.She couldn´t even get the food to stay on her stomach.She ran to her bathroom and put it all out,and Nate and Serena chase her.

"Get the fuck outta here,you whore"Blair yelled while she threw the japanese china at Serena´s direction,and Serena went out,leaving it to Nate,she was drunk when that happened,he was the responsible.

"I´m still in love with you,i´m really sorry" he said,but she wasn´t going to buy it,no,he cheated on her too much,and she wasn´t going to be the slob´s girl,no she wasn´t."I´m not your bitch Nate,for everytime you are girless or whatever you come to me saying "I love you",you are a fucking asshole"she said,wanting to throw him a china too.But she was better than that. "I really do,believe me" he said,and she almost said "I love you to",but she instead said " If you ever loved me,you would have never cheated on me,when you went out with Serena,you never cheated on her,so shut the fuck up and get out of my way" she said,now suddenly pissed off again,but Nate kissed her,one of that long,sincere,passionate kisses she always used to see in Audrey´s movies,and never really happened to her.

" You know,you are just lying to yourself,you love Serena,and i always told myself you didn´t,but you do,so just do me a favour,if you gonna tell someone you love them,mean it!" she ended,leaving him there and going back to the dinner.She decided to leave Yale,she dreamed about going there her hole life,but New York ghosts were always going to stock her,so she aplied and got in École de Beaux Arts,in Paris,where Givenchy had studied.She graduated,worked in Armani,in Milan,then moved to Rome and worked with Fendi,then back to Milan,where she worked in Manolo Blahnik,Paris,where she worked with Dior and Givenchy and then,finnaly,Burberry,in London,where she was until now,in New York making her own brand.

Chapter 5 –Eureka!

After the dinner,the coffee was served in the living room,where everyone decided to ask Blair about her new brand.

"I´m actually designing it yet,but when i sattle down i´ll get a crew with me for the fashion week" she answered to Katie´s question,when Nate asked "What was your first inspiration?" he asked getting everyone surprised by his interest in fashion "You,actually.My first "design" was a moss green cashmere sweater i bought you,were i atached a golden heart into the sleeve,wich is now my personal brand,the golden heart." she finished,feeling cool for being the center of atention.

"If you need professional models,i´m sure Serena and Jenny will help!" Vanessa said.

"Actually,what are you doing now,Jenny?" Blair asked,intrigued about what Jenny would be doing.She knew what Dan was doing and became his real friend when she bumped into him in Paris,when he was in a college excursion in places where existencialism and other new filosofies where still going on or something like that,and now he was a New York Times bestselling writer. " I have sold some paintings and i´ll be having a show two months from now on the Guggenheim"she said,feeling cool and proud.Who´d say that a short big boop girl who always wanted to get in high society and never did as a teenager,as a grownup she became one of the most famous young painters in New York,and in three months would have a show in Chicago?no one.

" I forgot to ask Vanessa to tell you,a friend of mine who works on one of the most important art galleries in London said you were very talented for your age,and was interested in having a show of yours in his gallery,i´ll get you his card,wait,let me get it" she said,while she opened her wallet,trying to get it.

" It´s probably in my other purse"she said,looking at Serena and Nate "Could you guys get a room please,i borrow you mine!It won´t be the first time neither of you sleep there"she said,she could have a little fun with the changes around New York "So,mom sayd you were getting married,when is it?"Blair asked,and Serena answered "It´s gonna be July´s seventh weekend,at Nate´s house in the Hamptons,and i know it´s too late,but i´d like you to be my bride´s maid"she said,and Blair suddenly was pissed off "O.K,but only if you let me do your dress and the bride´s maids' "Blair said,thinking like a business woman,that wedding was going to be Vogue,Harper´s and stuff,where to get her debu better than there?

_Goodbye romantic,hello material girl._

"Well,O.K,but you´ll have to hurry,cause it´s only in a month and a half"Serena said,and then Blair said "Meet me tomorrow at my office in Avenue des Americas and 55,deal?"

"Deal"

Chapter 6 – Turn around,bitch!

Serena showed up at Blair´s office,and it was still closed.What a funny thing,Serena thought that she would be Blair and Nate´s bride´s maid but actually Blair was going to be the one.She suddenly had that feeling that she didn´t knew what was going to happen,but she knew it would be good,her favorite feeling.

She was angelical wearing a white cashmere shoulder high sweater and black cotton pants from Armani,and pink Gucci loafers,and was seating in the waiting room,reading the new Elle edition.The office was all white,with a 60´s design orange sofa and beige Art Deco armchairs,with the secretary´s desk in glass with a pink iMac on top.

Blair suddenly appeared,looking like she just gotten up.It wasn´t actually a lie.She woke up,brush her teeth,and put her clothes on.She was wearing brown suede and sheep fur Roberto Cavalli boots over Diesel jeans,a black and white check Burberry shirt,a caramel leather Versace coat and a Dior furr and silk black cap.She was gourgeous,and looked like a girl who had seen and done everything everywhere. "Oh,i still gotta get a secretary,aw fuck" she said,before seeing Serena was there,when she saw,she said "Hey,i didn´t know you were here,so,shall we?" she said,and so did the two girls;

"So,what are you going to want for your dress?"

"I don´t know,i´m not even sure about the table setting,i really need you"

"I know babe,i know!So,whadia like?"

"I´d like something a little french,because of Nate´s mom,but i´d love something Eastern,like India,Pakistan,Japan"

"It´ll be a chalenge" Blair said,while thinking about a dress,she didn´t really need Serena´s measures,as bitch as she was,she would stay the same 60 years old,so she wouldn´t be a problem.

"What about color,you´d want it white or white with something?" she asked,trying to think of a marvelous dress,but all she thought was what a bitch Serena was,couldn´t she give her something hard,it´s like she wanted her to fuck up in front of Harper´s and Vogue,shit!

"White,and maybe a little silver,but nothing too "look at me!"ya know?"

"Yep,so,how long have you guys beeing engaged?"

" Blair,i´d like to know something"

"What?"

"Are you piss off at me because i´m the one getting married with Nate?"

"No,not at all,i´m in love too"

"Who?Lord Marcus?"

"No,it didn´t work out,he´s a lord too,and his name is Lord Henry"she said,feeling proud,she was going to be a lady,Lady Waldorf could be her new brand,two of them,Blair Waldorf,and Lady Waldorf,an older but classy and seductive women brand,and Lady Blair,her new parfum,yeah,it was going to be awesome!

"I´m happy for you,did he already propose?"Serena asked,intrigued,and then Blair pushed a ring from her Fendi purse,a ring inside a box "Oh my God!Why didn´t you said it at the party!"Serena asked.Blair had no idea,but she maybe wanted glory for herself for being a single independent business women,not some lord´s bride "Because i didn´t wanted to steal you and Nate´s glory,the It couple,and anyway,we hadn´t declared it yet" she answered.

"Oh my God,i mean,you´ll be famous,going to marvelous parties in Europe,wow!"Serena said.She had been in Europe´s parties,and she knew that New York´s partys were midle class kids parties compared to those,and Blair would be in the tabloids and stuff .

"Wow,that is really cool!"Serena said,and Blair suddenly imagined herself in a beautiful dress getting married with Lord Henry and thousands of photographers taking pictures of her,and in the next morning them in all the papers.She going down a stair with a beautiful dress like Audrey did in Funny Face,and then putting a white vison coat,she going down from a Rolls Royce in a tweed and furr coat waving to a crowd and kissing a little girl and giving her a Godiva chocolate doll,she talking with Karl Lagerfeld,Donnatella Versace and Madonna,being the most beatiful and elegant in the party even more than the gourgeous models,and Lord Henry and her valsing in an enormous marble ballroom with the Queen of England,who after that was giving her the tittle of the most elegant lady in the kingdom,she opening a gigantic store of hers in Paris,bigger than Louis Vuitton and Chanel together,she in a runway after a dress show,wearing a gourgeous black and white dress,she being called as the head of Givenchy,Chanel, Louis Vuitton,Fendi,Prada and Manolo Blahnik,she moving to an beatiful Paris townhouse with Lord Henry and her 3 kids,two girls beautifuler than Serena´s would ever be,and boy beatifuler than Brad Pitt and Cary Grant,she in a party,older with Lord Henry,her children still big,and taking with her pictures for magazines around the world,she being an embassador of Unicef,helping children in Africa and South America,she in Rio and Capetown being prized by their presidents as the most generous women,she getting sick and people from hole world coming to her hospital to cheer for her,and she getting fine and going in a tour worldwide for thanking,all movie,T.V and music stars knocking in her door wanting her to made them dresses,she being prized as the most talented fashion designer in the 21st century,receiving Nobel´s peace award and being homaged by U.S.A president,a new lake in the Central Park named as Blair Waldorf Stafford´s lake,with a statue of hers,Vanessa making a movie about her life and winning every academy award,except the animated film ones,Dan writing a novel about her life and winning Pulitzer and being the bestselling novel of all time,and Jenny making a series of her life and winning an artists prize,as the best paintings of all time,her clothes being auctioned at Sotheby´s and Christie´s in benefit of Blair Waldorf foundation for young artists and Lady Waldorf foundation in benefit of the homeless and Lady Blair Stafford foundation for children,all runn by Unicef,Tiffany´s,Cartier and Harry Winston making a jewelry line inspired on her,and one for her, Ferragamo,Manolo Blahnik and Christian Louboutin making special shoes for her in the past and now putting them to sale,and everyone was buying it,and she being homaged in the Oscar as the greatest designer since Coco Chanel and the greatest wellmaker since Audrey Hepburn.

"Blair?"Serena asked,taking Blair out of her daydream,suddenly awaking her "Are you fine?" "Sure,i was just imagining your dress,it´ll be prefect"Blair answered, and Serena bought it.

"I can´t believe the way she is!"Dan shouted from the shower,while Vanessa was combing her short hair,now only short,not none.After he and Vanessa got famous and rich,they reformed Dan´s Upper West Side apartment,making Jenny one in the first floor,and leaving the other two ones for them.It was now looking like an Fifth Avenue´s Penthouse,but with an Antique charm there wasn´t there. "I know,she is so dreamy and with a lot of expectations to the future,she looks happy"_wich is something most of the people would never know Blair wasn´t_ "I thought she would be a little pissed off at Nate and Serena,that´s why neither me or Aaron told her,she was happy and finnaly over it,something like that would bring her down" "Well,she doesn´t seem to,she´s even making Srena´s dress,isn´t she?"

_Yep,she is,and her own so._

Chapter 7 – **B **and **S **on the word around again...

Isabel and Katie were shopping at Barney´s,both now working in the society gossip column._What a surprise._

They were both confused what to buy now._No one to copy now?_

"Have ya seen Blair,how skinny she was,i was shoked!"Isabel said,trying on a hat that made her head look like a table tamp.

"I mean,back at school people said she had bulimia,ya know,and by the way,i heard that she was hooking up with some photographer!"

"I heard she was engaged to some english lord,and she was doing pot parties for noblesse in his castle"

"Well,i heard she was engaged to him,but she was hooking up the photographer and she got pregnant,so that´s why she is rushing her marriage to six months from now,so she´ll had an excuse to say it was his"

_Hello?Does this make any sense?_

"I heard she was broke and needed his money to make her clothing line,so that´s why she´s with him"

"I heard he was broke and wanted her to get money from her brand"

"I can´t believe it man,Blair´s back!"Anthony Avuldsen,Nate´s friend said.He was the only one left from their stoner crew who didn´t died or had an overdosis and was in a clinic "I know man,and she´s so hot,some say she had a boop job,but whatever man,she´s so hot!"he said,remembering Blair in the morning when he came by her office to pick up Serena.She was wearing a really short and slim white t-shirt and the slim fitted jeans on her thighs and the boots made her look like a sexy cowgirl,who would push him into a farm yard and kiss him and screw him right there.But she didn´t,she showed him the dress and the bride maids dresses.

"But Serena is hotter than her,isn´t she?"Anthony asked.He might have been a stoner,but he was still a good friend "Yeah,Serena is the hotter" he thought,but now Blair was different,her face hadn´t changed,neither her body except for the boop job,but she had that shine,that something it just come with time,not with a class or a right and wrong list.

"Are you sure?I thought Blair would be pissed off at Serena and Nate´s wedding!"Jenny said,when Aaron told her at the phone,she was waiting a fucker from a gallery in L.A for half an hour at Guggenheim so she decided to talk "Yep,i thought it too,but instead she wanted to make her dress,i mean,she know she wouldn´t be abble to get Serena ugly in any dress ever,so why would she do it?"Aaron´s voice said in the silver Motorola "And she wouldn´t make her fucked up dresses at a marriage that will be on every respectfull fashion magazine,i just don´t get it "Jenny said,and Aaron answered "Well,she might be happy for them"Jenny started laughing and Aaron couldn´t understand why " Blair,happy for the guy she loved who cheated on her and the bitch who was suposed to be her friend that he cheated with?Blair does keep anger from a lot of people,remember?"Jenny answered,taking her breath again.She had been Serena´s friend since then,going to Barney´s,smoking and drinking cofee at Le Canarde,doing everything she did with Blair.But now Blair was back,and the future was unsure.

Blair was walking down Park Avenue until she got to the apartment at the Waldorf Astoria.She liked her house,but she still didn´t got the stomach to see Cyrus,her mom and Yale as a happy family,it made her a little sick,altough Cyrus was a lot better,he had been in a class,didn´t dress like a freak anymore,lost weight and had an eye job,so he wasn´t a big sweaty pig anymore,but Blair still wasn´t over them,so she decided to live at the Waldorf´s hotel for now,instead of their penthouse.Her clothes was going to be sent there,and she would have room service and stuff,it wasn´t like she was moving to a hooker neighborhood in Bronx,was it?She was happy and sad about going back to New York.The room was decorated a lot like her house,and was the size of her old bedroom and a few more,she had a bathtub and stuff,and it was cool to say "Hi,i´m Blair Waldorf and i live at the Waldorf Astoria,my family´s hotel",yeah,it was cool.

Yale was at the Met stairway waiting for her friends when she heard a whisper "Hey,that´s Blair Waldorf´s sister!"some girls behind her said.It was cool to be the Queen Bee´s sister,but also a little heavy.Her nearest age brother was Tyler,and he was 21!And soon Blair would be a starting designer at New York´s fashion week,and she would be a designer´s sister._She had no idea whoelse´s sister she would be!_

She twirtled her red hair in the back of her head.She looked at the Cartier watch Blair brought for her this morning.It was a square platinum clock with the black panther inside with platinum pointers.Very chicque.She was a lot like Blair in her age.Wearing cashmere sweaters and already falling in love with boots and Manolo Blahnik.


	2. 2nd seven chapters

Gossip Girl 2 – 8 to 14

Chapter 8 – **B **and **S **and **N **wedding

Jenny woke up feeling like shit.She went out with her friends,a columnist,Abby,a gossip reporter,who was down Katie and Isabel,Eve,and ayoung designer,who was now on Blair´s crew.They went to the newest club in town,The Regazza,and they met the owner,Mark or Miles or something like that.He also own the Gorgon and the Trixie,in N.Y and L.A.They were from his dad.

Anyway,she met a cute guy and danced around,but it didn´t really worked because he went down to get a skinny girl in black hair.She looked at a picture on her wall,back at when she studied at Constance,her,Serena and Vanessa,receiving the movie award.That was funny,she had an ugly curly brown hair,wich she still had,but painted blonde and made it straight at Elizabeth Arden Red Door Saloon,using the credicard Dan gave her,and big boops,who were now smaller since a breast reduction surgery.Her boops were like Blair´s now,who got´em after getting implants.

She walked around ´til getting in the bathroom,where she saw herself in the mirror,wearing the previous night bra and her white velvet stocking.Her denim skirt and black rinestone t-shirt were in the middle of the floor,and so were the Manolo Blahnik boots Blair brought her from France.It was weird the way she and Blair got friends,because it was speccially because of Serena and Vanessa,but they weren´t really close,but Blair still brought her the boots and told her how to wear it.Wich she did.

The phone rang,and Jenny really wanted it to blow up.But she got it "Who is it?" she said,feeling a little proud to answer the phone like Blair or Serena would do when they were being bothered "It´s me,Serena,look,me and Blair are going to the Hamptons in the afternoon to get the flowers and stuff for the wedding,so we wanted to know if you´d like to come with us,i mean,you´re a painter,who´d know more about colors than you?"the blonde ended.Jenny wasn´t really sure anyone with Blair by their side would need help in colors.She was New York´s patronaisse of good taste,even more now that she had been in Royalty parties "Yeah,of course i´ll go,just let me please have a drink,i´m in a hungover"Jenny answered,and then turning it off.

A few hours later,Blair and Serena were waiting in an heliport on the pier,Blair already piss off.She haited to wait.She was the first to get there half an hour ago,she smoked and drank her coffee until Serena showed up twenty minutes later.Why was she always late?And now she was waiting for Jenny who didn´t even had a straight time job!Then,Jenny jumped off the cab,giving the guy a 5 dollar bill.She would´ve walked,but she was already late.So they were now,Serena in a two piece pink tweed suit and white ballerina slipers,Blair in a maroon cashmere cardigan,a white shirt and a brown twirtled skirt,with black suede boots.Jenny suddenly felt unconfortable with the red alligator loafers,the white satin trousards,the pink t-shirt and the denim overcoat,feeling like an Extreme Makeover Candidate in side of America´s Next Top Model winners.She usually felt that with Blair and Serena.

"So,shall we?"Blair said,while entering the helicopter.She was already unpacient,she wanted to get there fast.They done the trip while looking to the city and the sea,until getting in the Archibald property,an old summer palace wich Nate´s mom forced his dad to bought it for Nate and Serena´s wedding.They already had summer places,but,more the best.Blair was the first getting down the helicopter,impacient and wanting to meet the fucking flowers team,to see the hell they made in her absense.She wasn´t even darefull to look at the orders.She decided at once to be an all white and green wedding.The garden was the green,and the wedding would be all in white.Except the bride´s maids,that would be green.She cancelled all of Mrs.Archibald and Serena´s orders,except the buffet,that was completely right.The house´s chapel would be the place,and she would made it with fake ivy on the walls,white veils on the ceiling,the reception would be an amount of lounges,the dance floor,in white marble,and the tables,in white towels,with white china,silver and cristal,and a tall glass vase with green stems,with white roses,lillies and orchids.Yeah,it would be a wonderful wedding.

"I think it´ll be amazing!"Jenny said,while hearing Blair´s plans,while Serena nodded,agreying with her.Nate´s mom would be a little irritated about Blair changing her plans,but that was what she wanted.It was her wedding after all,wasn´t it?

I_family trouble before the wedding?wow._

While that happened Nate was at his office,he was a boat designer,and had a friend of his doing the interior design,and,tough the general opinion says they are gay,a lot of them were actually straight.How weird.Anyway,he was waiting a client,and then he started thinking about Blair.He really loved her,and he wasn´t actually sure that he didn´t anymore.But he also loved Serena,so he was a bit confused.

_Nobody gets confused before marrying,right?_

If Blair hadn´t come back,he wouldn´t have realized it,but when she did,it hit him like a big yellow school bus._Pitty she moved on_...

Chapter 9 – **V **and **D **in "marridal" crisis?

Dan and Vanessa were talking on their Upper West Side Apartment.

"What´s the problem,we have been living together for three years,we´ll just get a ring on our fingers!"Vanessa said,while taking the chicken out of the oven.Blair and Serena were going to have a dinner there "Why,everything´s fine the way it is,besides,we live like we´re married,what´s the difference?"Dan asked from the breakfast table,feeling a little unconfortable on having Serena and Blair for dinner,he wasn´t exactly Blair´s best friend,and after he and Serena stoped talking after she cheated on him,they haven´t been friends since them. "I would really like to have it,i mean,i´m almost 30,living with you,and still not married,even Ruby is married!"Vanessa answered.She wanted to make it official,she didn´t wanted to be Dan´s girlfriend,she wanted to be his wife!What´s the fucking problem with that? "So what?People in New York get married for the first time at 40!"he yelled,altough most of the people in the rest of the country got married at their age,but this was New York "I give a shit for their age,i wanna get married,that´s all!"she yelled back.She was pissed off now,it wasn´t right,why couldn´t they get married!

Meanwhile,Blair and Serena were at the door knocking and hearing their argument,and stand there looking at each other.Blair was wondering what was going on with Serena,she was now wearing low heel shoes,cover up sweaters,tweed suits,she looked like her mother young.Maybe it´s marriage,Blair thought,feeling a little piss off.She was getting married too,in 8 months,and the way Serena acted it was like she was the slut.She,Blair,who was wearing dangerously sexy metalized heel mules,a red alligator overcoat,knee high satin pants and a red silk tube t-shirt,and her gold and brazilian stones necklace and earrings.

"So,Blair´s helping with the marriage details?"Vanessa asked,to curve on Dan to their marriage "Yeah,she is,it´s a little confusing,all that stuff to choose,so she´s helping me..."Serena answered,while taking the truth a little apart,Blair had excellent taste,and everything she had chosen was perfect,so why would she try to blend him,it was her marriage,but she was liking everything,so why hurt Blair´s feelings?And Mrs.Archibald was happy to get the weight off her back,tough Blair was a little unsensitive by canceling everything whithout even looking.The dinner wen´t by the wedding details,so it was a little unconfortable for Dan.

Chapter 10 – **N **pays **B **a visit.Ancient fire?

Blair was working on her layouts,talking to fabric factories,getting together the crew´s ideas,model agencies,where she said she looked for "Conventionally beautiful,but exotic models" she said,she didn´t wanted any fish lips girl who was a model for being weird.She already had two,a black and irish and a Cherokee and hindu,both gourgeous,but she still needed a star,a girl who was gourgeous,who was beyond everything,who should be aristocratic,european, but still a little exotic,wich she would be with a tann and make-up,it had to look like an angel.Though choice.

_Hello,your bestfriend?_

She was designing a beautiful dress while she thought how the runway should look like.She wanted something Audrey Hepburn,something that made the models and the dresses look like they came out of a movie,flowing,flying over the runway.Then she remembered the "Funny Face" photos,the stairway with the red dress.

Good idea,a stairway,but how would she put a runway show on a stair.She could wear a townhouse,or the Frick,yeah,she wasn´t sure if they´d let it,but who cares,she could wear some of her friends townhouse._What about...Nate?_

That moment,the speaker rang and her secretary said "Mrs.Waldorf,a man is here to see you,what´s your name?"her voice asked "Tell her Nate´s here"Nate´s voice said "Yes,send him in!"Blair said,while thinking about the backstage,were could they be?Maybe the mansion´s rooms?No,they wouldn´t let.The upper hall?No,it was in show.Where?But then Nate came in "Hey,Blair!"he said,while her crew started looking at him "Hey,girls,get back to work!"she said,and then she turned to Nate "Hi,so,is Serena happy with my help?"she asked,while thinking about the Frick "Yes,she is,i came here to ask if you wanted to lunch with me?"he said.This question hit Blair like a big,white,economic class airplane,and she asked herself what was it about,but when she started thinking,she already said yes.

"Let me just get my coat"Blair said.she couldn´t go on the street in a tank that barely covered her chest in the street.She put on a very thin white cashmere cardigan,and got her Gucci purse,when she had an idea,Nate´s townhouse!It was perfect,she could put the people on the front hall,it had a lot of space for a runway,and she could use the galleries upstairs for the runway "Nate,could you do something for me?"Blair asked,while they got off the 1940´s building,and Nate answered "Yeah,say it"he said "Well,i´m having a runway show at the New York fashion week,and i need an old place with an antique classic staircase and a large hall,so i thought you could be nice and borrow me your parents townhouse"she said at once,trying to give him the most "i need you" face,and then he answered "Sure,my folks would be happy to help you" he said,a little too cold for Blair´s taste.

They went to a modern and sofisticated new place near downtown Fifth Avenue,and Blair had shrimp and Nate had steak.They talked about the wedding until Blair said "So,you and Serena huh?You always said it would never happen,i guess i was the stupid girlfriend who couldn´t get lost and see what was on her nose" she said,suddenly,the bitch got back,she was pissed off at him,for lying to her all that time "Well,i never thought it would,but you left,i went to Brown and so did she,and we started going out,and now´s been almost 6 years"he said,pissing Blair off even more "Well,i left because i loved you,and you cheated on me"Nate backed off on his chair,she was saying that to hurt,but still looking like she was O.K "Sorry about that"he said "Yeah,i know you are,but doesn´t change anything, does it?"she asked,while taking her sip off her Ketel One and green and black tea,wich was now her favorite drink.

Nate was really unconfortable,and he wasn´t abble to see when Blair was being bitchy and wanted to.She was starting to remember their past while she was going back to her office,and suddenly started crying,wich she never remembered doing for at least eight years,and then she turned around and went to the Met stairway,and bumped into Yale,combing her red hair,and Blair sit next to her "Hey,weren´t you at the office?" Yale asked.She didn´t really knew Blair,she had only seen her in holidays and stuff,never other times,and now she was there,by her side,crying "Why are you crying?" she asked "I don´t know,is just that New York brings me a lot of memories that aren´t good,and i dunno,it brings me down"Blair said,while tearing on her brand new retouched blond and brown shades hair,and Yale hug her "If it makes you feel better,i´m really happy you are back in New York,i see you more!"Yale said.Blair huged Yale back,and suddenly started thinking that when she got back to London,and if she wen´t well with her collection,Paris with Lord H,Yale would be 15 by there,so she could go live with her,it would make her good,and they would be closer.

Blair suddenly decided to take a look at Yale´s wardrobe and get her to the best shops,and then back at Bendel´s and Barney´s.They were looking at a marvelous orange Givenchy coat,like Audrey´s in "Breakfast at Tiffany´s",when her cell phone rang.

" Hello?"Blair said and Serena´s voice was yealing on the other side "I´m gonna be a mommy!I´m pregnant,i´m pregnant!"Serena said,Blair could her the noise of her feet jumping on the floor,wich was weird,because Serena should have the noise of a feather on the floor "Wow,that´s awesome!"Blair yealed while she was getting the coat for Yale.She put it all on her credicard,and then wen´t with Yale to Serena´s place,where she was jumping in joy "Hey Blair,hi Yale!"she said,when she hugged them both "Serena,how much time?" Blair asked "i don´t think it´s even a month,my period got late,so i took the test,and it wen´t positive,so i took it other three times and it went positive!"she yealed "I know it´s a little out of time,but could you do runway for me,on the Fashion Week,in September?"Blair asked,it would be three months from then,but she was sure Serena wouldn´t have too much belly "Of course!"she yealed,while still hugging Blair,Yale felt like an out of water fish,it was a little too old for her.

Chapter 11 – **B **gets freaked

Blair was working on her office at 12 PM,organizing and selecting designs and fabrics.Suddenly,she looked at her clock,and saw the time.She took the glasses off,put everything in her drawer,looked at the window.She saw a golden head under the light pole,and realized it was going in her building.She grabbed her black silk Fendi coat,her pink,blue,green and purple Louis Vuitton bowling bag,and looked at her picture with Serena.She then remembered the baby and sudenly felt angry,she got the picture and threw it on the wall,feeling piss off.She then started crying,and got on her knees,crying,but then,she cleaned herself with her Hermés scarve,and got out of the office,kicking the glass door behind her.she ran for the elevator,but when the door opened,there was Nate,looking at her with his big green eyes,the onse she could never resist.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"she asked,trying to look piss off "I know about the baby,congratulations,i see you really don´t loose time,do you?"Blair said, wanting to be bitch at him "Thanks...umm,i wanted to know if umm"he said,while she was starring at him,still trying to cover her tears "You wanna know umm what?"she said,with the tears running trough her face,he put his hand on her face,cleaning her.They suddenly got close,and closer,and closer,until he kissed Blair,a long,romantic,passionate,50´s Audrey movie kiss.They went kissing inside the elevator,until she pushed him and snaped him in the face.She got in a cap,not hearing what he was yealing.On the back of the cab,she cried.

She opened her apartment´s door,looking at Park Avenue,and in the horizon,at 82nd street,where Nate´s townhouse were,covered by the buildings.She started crying,and then looked at Serena´s building and her penthouse,and felt anger.She got the bottle of Chanel nº 5,and threw it at the wall,then Gucci Envy,Hermés eau d´Orange verte,and other parfums,and then pushed the towel under her make-up table,got the pillow and raped it,pushed her golden make-up mirror down on the parfums,and then looked at herself in the gigantic bathroom mirror,and then threw a metal object at it,smashing it.She then called the room service,for room fixing.They moved her to another suite,a one where she didn´t have to see,she only could see the monuments on Fifth and the Plaza Hotel.

She took a bath,showered and washed her hair,made an apointment at the Red Door Saloon,and then went to bed.Her clothes were brought at her closet while she was washing herself,and were in the closet in color,stamp and brand order._It´s so good to be rich!_

O.K,i have nothing to do,so i´ll call my baby,she thought,while dialing Lord Henry´s phone. "Hey flower"he said,the way he said it in a british accent turned Blair on "Hey,Lord,where are you?I wanna see you,but i´ve got a lot of work,could you come here and see me?"she said,feeling like the selfish queen,but he was her fiancée,and he had a private jet,it wasn´t like he would have a schedule or anything like that,was it? "Sure,i´ll go,if i get something back"he said in a seductive voice, making Blair want to scream "Anything you want"she said,rolling around the bed,and he answered "O.K,be there in a few hours"she agreed,and rolled around the bed until she fell on the floor._Honey,a five star hotel bed is big,but not that big_

Then,there was a knock on the door,and she said "get in",and there was Nate,looking at her. "What the fuck do you want?"she said,while standing up off the bed,she was on her robe,with nothing under,but she wasn´t embarassed,she was angry "I wanted to say i´m sorry about that kiss" he said,looking a lot regreated "Well,you should ask Serena to apologize you,not me!"she said,while going close to him and he going close to her "I know,but she is pregnant,i don´t want her to get upset,i still have my doubts,that´s all"

"Then you think you can just use me as your hooker,do you know how much you hurt me for making me believe that you still love me,after all these years?"

She said,now feeling piss off and sad,the tears pouring through her face,and she went to her desk,where the hotel make-up were,and she looked at it,and threw it at Nate,hitting him in his arm "You son-of-a-bitch,you asshole!" she yealed,now feeling a lot more angry and sad,she then went to him and snaped him in the face,he then took her by her arm and kissed her,and so she did,taking off his shirt,and he grabbing her almost naked ass,and going up,and then they both fell in the bed,and Blair then pushed him in the floor and started kicking him,he then got up,trying to controll her,but she then bit his hand and gave him a punch on his perfect stomach,and then got his shirt,and threw it at him,and punched him even more,but he held her "Blair,i love you,i always loved you!"he said,making her stop,she looked at his eyes,his perfect green eyes,and then remembered he and Serena making out while he was dating her,Blair her,not Serena her,and started kissing him,and taking off the clothes,but then she touched the phone,and remembered Lord Henry,he didn´t deserved it,and neither did Serena,for that matter.

She then stopped,giving Nate his clothes,while crying.He then put on his pants and shirt,and shoes,and then left.She then unmessed the room,and took another bath,she was going to get beatiful for Lord Henry.But she couldn´t stop remembering the words "Blair,i love you,i always loved you".

She called the Frick mansion board,where her mother were,and asked if they would allow her fashion show and backstage area at the stairway,and they agreed. So,she had no need of the Archibald´s,and Serena was going to be her model.

_Trouble ahead._

Chapter 12 – Gossip is a way of socializing,and socializing is a way of gossip

In the next day,Blair was showing off Lord Henry for NYC´s high society on a lunch at the Central Park Conservatorie,where the large,long table was covered in white towel,with white porcelain,napkins and vases,and the rest in silver and cristal.The table vases were decorated with long and big sunflowers inside white porcelain vases.Blair looked at Lord Henry,feeling a lot like she was a teenage girl with her loved boyfriend.He had short brown aristocratic hair,white,aristocratic skin,and even more aristocratic blue eyes,like Serena´s,but lighter.He was in a white polo shirt,a beige blazer,jeans and brown suede loafers.She was amazing too,with a rattan japaned hat,with a pink satin strap,and a match white skirt and jacket,with a pink t-shirt.She was suposed to be in her pink Prada stillettos,but her feet were actually over them,an habit and trick she learned in Milan with Miuccia Prada herself.She was the best dressed and glamorous woman in the room.But she wasn´t thee beautifulest,as she realized when she saw Serena a few chairs away,seat next to Nate,who looked at her like he loved her,but still feeling a lot sadder.Only in his green eyes,of course.

Serena was gourgeous,as usual,in a blue,white and green check dress and a white hat with blue and pink satin flowers.Her feet weren´t actually in her white tongues,but in the tiles floor,and sometimes touching Nate´s.He was in a white jacket,a blue polo shirt that made his eyes greener,kakhi pants and Lacoste golf shoes.Serena was drinking a Virgin Mary,for those who not know,Bloody Mary vodkaless,but remember,she was pregnant,and talking about the baby with the ladies around.

Blair suddenly felt piss off,why did Serena always had to get all the atention,what was wrong with this people,haven´t they ever saw a pregnant woman or what?

She accidentally droped her drink with her elbow,and everybody turned at her "Oh no!My skirt!"she said,while cleaning out her skirt,and everybody was looking at her,and Lord Henry was trying to help her cleaning "Oh,wait a minute,i´m going to the bathroom!"she said,while taking her napkin,then she went to the bathroom way,but then went out and stoped by her penthouse,she had left a few of her clothes there,and then she found it,a dress of her own,a V neck t-shirt on top,a green large strap on the waist,and a white 50´s twirtled skirt,where she put on the white coat upon the dress,and her green satin Christian Louboutin mules.

When she got back,everybody asked what happened with her clothes,then she said that she got that dress brought,the Met comitte didn´t deserved her in a stained skirt."Is that dress yours,Blair?" Mrs.Archibald asked,looking at Blair´s dress,she then took her coat out,and showed it off,making a 360 degree round.The hole aplauded Blair´s talent.She always dreamed about it,now all she had to do was waiting and see if the New York fashion week and the stores wanted to buy it and like it.

She then set down,kissing Lord Henry,when Misty Bass started talking "So,Blair,you´re going to design Serena´s dress,right?"

"Yes,i am"_Bitch,_she thought.

"Well,could you tell us what are you and Serena thinking off?"

"Well,i could tell you in an all girls lunch,is bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the ceremony"

"Well,he won´t be hearing it" Serena said,covering Nate´s ears,pissing Blair off,but she still had her class "Well,it will be a moisture of Chinese,Moroccan,Spanish and French"Blair said,feeling proud that she was the one making the wedding of the year,not Mrs.Archibald,with her South France socialite taste,Blair was a cosmopolitan girl,who lived in Europe and went a lot to Japan,China,Dubai and others.

"That´s a chalenge,honey!"Blair´s mom said,feeling proud of her daughter "Yes,mother,it is"she said in her best and most correct british accent,laughing at Lord Henry.She suddenly felt like Audrey in My Fair Lady,in the ball scene,marvelous and the center of attention.

_She always felt like Audrey when she was happy_.

"So,what about you two,when is the marriage going to be?"Blair wanted to scream at Nate´s dad,the captain,but then she answered "December next year".

Actually she wasn´t worriyng about inviting them,but now she had to,and the wedding was suddenly off for a year,when she actually wanted to get married now,if she could.New York wasn´t as good as she thought it would be.

Chapter 13 – Regreat

A week later,Blair was at the airoport,waiting for the flight,she was going back to London with Lord Henry for Serena´s dress,that was going to be made in Paris,where she would stay for three days,while she shoped with Lord Henry.She could make a little fashion research too,and see Monique Lhuilier,the master on bride´s dresses,to see wich design of the hundred Serena was between 5,and then getting the designers to choose,of course without Serena´s knowledge,but she could make them all and decide at the last minute.It´s not like Serena couldn´t pay them all,but then it would be too bitchy of hers.And she was past being a bitch.Or wasn´t she?

Well,now she was getting inside the plane,wanting to kill the waitress for being so annoyeing and Mrs.Sensitive,offering drinks and stuff.Lord Henry had to go on other plane for his business in Algeria or Morocco or some place like that,and she had to change planes in Barcelona.So,all she had to do was sleep.Then,she heard a couple of voices behind her:

"I can´t believe we´re going to London and have to stop in Barcelona,i mean,it´s so nasty"  
"Yeah,the lunch a week ago,can you believe it?Blair was so show off that day!"

"My prreta dress i´va desaigned" Isabel´s voice said,on the worst possible british accent,wish was interesting for her to say,since she was the one who always used to copy her father´s british accent.

"Shit!"Blair thought,she was already pissed off at the stop at Barcelona,even those bitches were almost in the same line as she was.God,now the only thing left was Chuck Bass to sit next to her.Thank God that didn´t happened,but she was listening at both of them.

"I heard she was hooking up with Nate"

"I heard Serena´s baby isn´t even Nate´s,it´s Aaron´s"

"I heard it was Blair´s fiancée,Lord something"Isabel finished,when she saw Blair standing up,and suddenly got frost "Hi Blair!"they said in onesound,and Blair responded "Hi...bitches!"

The hole travel went fine,whithout a single word of them both.Blair was someone that wasn´t worth getting piss off.It can fuck you up on the most unexpected ways.

When Blair got in Paris,she looked around for tailors,sewers,embroiderers and pearl ladies,all for Serena´s dress.She then stopped by a window,a couple of green stones,that reminded her Nate´s eyes,and she suddenly saw Nate´s face smiling at her,and she wanted to crack the window,but she couldn´t,she couldn´t get bad publicity when she was only starting her collection,plus,who would pick her up at the prison,not her father,he was at a gay spa.Eww.

She then went to fabric stores,where she got since plain black silks for spanish,belgian and portuguese render,white toules,colored african cotton,chinese and hindu fabrics,pakhistanese sheets,cashmere and wool for tinting.She have it all planed,the dresses,the trench coats she´ll do for it,the models in casual would show up from the door and stay in their places with trench coats and overcoats,then a model in a white gallown would go downstairs in an Audrey way and would stop in the middle of them,and then they would take the coats off and show up the casual creations,when then the gallon lady in the middle would move away,for then a lot of gallons would be showing from the stairs,and then the bride would come down,and when everybody aplaude her,she would go down the stairs with the model´s hands running down,like a diva.

Of course Serena would be one of the models,but she wasn´t going to be the most shiny,no,the clothes would be.Blair suddenly took a look at herself,she had achieved stuff in her life,she was working,she was going to get married,she got her defects fixed with plastic surgery,but she was still jealous at Serena.She was still the tinier,fatter,uglier friend,_the one who didn't got the guy._She was still the little one.

"What now!"she asked whispering,looking up to the sky.

She then started crying,and set down at a bench under a tree,the tears pouring through her face,she wanted a friend,a real friend,who she could really talk to,about everything,not hidding anything.She then went to an analist.Really,she went to the analist a street away and started her threatment.She was formed at Oxford with an office in white,black,blue and red,with wood accents.Very modern chicque.

Hey guys,do you think i´m telling this?It´s doctor-pacient secret,hello!We'll get to it latter.

At the same time,Vanessa was making a few short movies for showing the main idea of her new movie for the studio.She was at the Central Park shooting girls shopping at the street,trash cans,kids getting stonned at Sheep Meadow,girls taning on the grass,birds shiting on the street,boys playing football,a frisbee hiting a duck on the lake,kids with their small boats on the Pond,a boat crashing,a couple making out in the grass like they were doing it there,a homeless guy sleeping under a tree,rich girls gossiping,a blonde girl on her apartment across Met,looking sad...wait!There was Serena,Vanessa then went to the street,waving at her, saying "Come down!",and so Serena did.She went down,looking like a homeless girl,but still hot and gourgeous,but sad,really sad "What´s going on?"Vanessa said,and Serena ran inside the Park,Vanessa going after her,until she set down on the grass,crying "I´m not pregnant,i was wrong,and...and...i´m not sure i love Nate anymore!"she said it at once,feeling reliefed,and Vanessa said,seating next to her "Then why are you marriyng him?"she asked,trying to solve things "I don´t know,i´m not sure if i love him or not,i think i´m just confused,but i don´t know!"she said,whil crying.What kind of crap could Vanessa get in?

Chapter 14 – Rehearsal for the drama

Blair was rehearsing the fashion show at the Frick,while yealing at the models,and talking to make-up and hair,provided by Elizabeth Arden and Frederick Fekkai.

She was having an "i´m a working girl" moment with her cell phone and the scream out with the models and staff,she was in panic now,when the fashion show arrived,she would have a heart atack.Well,sort of,not in the sick way.When Serena got there,late,Blair started yealing at her also:

"How can you ever be late,don´tcha have a watch,skank!"she yealed at her,and Serena stared at her,understanding the pressure and all "Sorry Blair,i´m going to try the clothes on!"she said,when she ran to the backstage and put on her outfit.

"How should i do?"Serena asked,while holding a furr and velvet coat,wich she would wear with a chessboard embroider dress and furr and leather boots.She was going to be marvelous. "You walk in with it on,then take it out and put it over your shoulder!"Blair yealed.She was looking a lot threatful on a French Conection black lacey tank,a Miu Miu seethrough shirt,a Scotish red check Burberry mini skirt,an Armani old leather blazer and Prada snake leather black boots, and a Balenciaga red alligator shoulder purse.She was hot and beatiful,but very threatful,the boots looked like they would kick you,and the blazer made her arms look like they would grab your throat in a minute and squeeze it.

Blair went out for four seconds for taking a cup of cofee and cooling off,she needed it.She really did.Now,Blair was feeling really depressed now,with both of her mans away,Lord Henry and Nate.Lord Henry by geography and Nate by commitment,obviously.

It wasn´t like she really cared,did she?

"How do i fuck up myself this way!"she wondered to herself,always a thing started going wrong it all started behind,so she had to be strong and hang in there.Or she would get fucked up.Serena showed up on the street wearing the outfit,and Blair made her hide herself "Are you crazy,this isn´t on the market,i could get copied!"Blair said at Serena when she sat down,and started combing Blair´s hair,both of them feeling like old friends above everything "I think i´n getting off my wedding"Serena announced,making Blair even more confused "Why?"

"I don´t love Nate,not the wedding way,and i see he still loves someone,and i think that someone is you"

Blair suddenly went freaked and started crying.

Doesn´t she now how to do anything more than that?

She cryed because she had no idea of what to do,where to do,who to do,she was completely directionless.

She then remembered Nate,how she wanted Nate to kiss her,and tell her he loved her.

Wait,he did!

"Well,i have to tell you before it´s too late"Blair said,looking at Serena,who erged her left eyebrow hoping for the news.

O.K Guys,thanks for reviewing,and remember,tell me where i got wrong in the story,it makes me focused,thanks,by!


End file.
